


Baking Cookies

by kimjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: It was Valentine’s Day. And you didn’t have a date or anything, therefore, you decided to spend Valentine’s Day with your best friend Seonghwa. He decided you could make some cookies and watch movies afterwards while you ate them.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Baking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

It was Valentine’s Day and like every year you had no Valentine. It wasn’t that you weren’t interested in a relationship, it was just that you had feelings for someone that won’t return it. You kept your feelings to yourself, too afraid of destroying something that you already have. 

So you found yourself in the dorm of the boys to be with your best friend Seonghwa. Most of the boys have gone out with their girlfriends or to see their mum and thank her for everything. But Seonghwa insisted on you coming over to spend the day together. And of course, you didn’t mind. You loved spending the day with your best friend. Valentine’s Day or not. 

As you entered the apartment you saw Seonghwa standing in the kitchen with a lot of utensils around him. You chuckled as he looked around completely lost. 

“Hey, Park. Need some help.” you walked over to him grinning as he nodded.

“I love baking, but I have two left hands when it comes to finding the right shapes,” he admitted.

“Do you make them for someone?” you wondered, a little scared that he might do it for someone. 

You weren’t allowed to think this way, but you didn’t want to see him with someone else but you. Of course, you knew he would find someone one day, but you wanted to have him alone as long as it was possible.

“No, just wanted to make cookies with you,” he admitted. “I have some shapes but I feel like a tree is not the best choice. It’s not Christmas,” he added.

“Well, we don’t have to decorate the tree as a Christmas tree. He would look like a normal tree,” you explained, taking an apron and join Seonghwa.

“I thought you could decorate them while I just cut out the forms?” he suggested.

“Sound good!” you beamed starting to decorate the cookies Seonghwa cut out. 

Suddenly you felt his hands in your hair “Your hair gets into the cookies.” he said, tying them up. He smiled and returned to cutting out the cookies.

You smiled as you kept decorating. It was great to see how much Seonghwa paid attention to you, even though it was not the same as you do. You would admire how his hair fell into his face, or how the sun reflected in his eyes. And how your heart would flatter every time your bodies would touch, whether it be shoulders touching each other while passing each other, or fingers touching as you exchanged the cookies. 

As you were ready to put away the tree cookie you decorated you were about to take the next cookie only to find it fully decorated. You looked onto it. It was a heartshaped cookie, with a dark red line on the edges, in the middle was first the letter of your name and S. You looked up to Seonghwa only to find him looking at you, studying every emotion you showed.

“Seonghwa..?” you whispered looking to the cookie and back up to your best friend. “What does this mean?” 

“This cookie means that I love you. I know we are best friends, but… I just can’t continue being next to you afraid that one day you will find your Valentine and it won’t be me. I can’t even bear the thought. I was too shy to admit it, hence I even am now.” he looked down, taking a deep breath. “I know you don’t feel the same I just wanted to let it out.” he was about to grab the cookie but you stopped him, making him look at you. 

You walked up to him, your bodies almost touching. Seonghwa didn’t look away, he kept staring into your eyes. “(Y/N)?” he whispered, a blush creeping onto his cheek.

“Park Seonghwa, I have never said I don’t feel the same,” you said, standing up on your tiptoes, putting your arms around his neck, feeling his hands on your waist the moment your arms were around his neck.

“What are you saying?” Seonghwa looked into your eyes and then down to your lips only to look back into your eyes.

You were able to see him swallow. “I am saying that I love you, Park Seonghwa. I have loved you for many years, but too afraid to say it. Believing that I don’t deserve -” 

Before you could finish the sentence Seonghwa’s lips were on yours, interrupting the sentence you were about to say. The moment your lips connected you closed your eyes, savouring the moment you wanted for so long. Yet, it was never the way you had imagined. It was better than you had expected, it was breathtaking. Seonghwa grabs your cheek gently deepening the kiss while pushing you against the counter. 

As you break the kiss, his forehead leaned against his. “You deserve me more than anyone. I don’t want anyone else but you. I love you, (Y/N).” he whispered, stroking your cheek.

Your hands now lingered around his waist, grabbing his pullover there. “I love you too, Seonghwa.” you smiled giving him a small kiss again. “Shall we make more heart cookies now?” you beamed.

Seonghwa chuckled and leaned back. “Now that you are my girlfriend we could do that.” he smiled. “But I also can do this.” he put some decoration on your cheek and kissed it.

“Park Seonghwa, you are a romantic. I would not have guessed.” you poked his nose, leaving some decoration there.

He smiled. “I am, and I will prove it now every single day.” he smiled. Then he grabbed another cutout heart-shaped cookie. “Shall we decorate it together?” 

You nodded smiling that you were finally able to call him your boyfriend and do all the lovely Dovey things people do when they are in love. You couldn’t wait for the movie night when you were now able to cuddle onto him without being afraid that he would notice that you were in fact in love. Now it didn’t matter because now he should know that you were in love, head over heels. 


End file.
